


旅者

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc 黑的不行的小童话
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	旅者

从前有一个旅者，他叫做源氏。  
自由的源氏从小便热爱这个美丽的世界，于是上天赐予了他比宝石还要闪耀的双眼，他用这双眼睛看遍整个世界，将所有美好的事物全部深深印在他的瞳孔中。少年旅行着，从未停下过自己的步伐。

有一天，少年来到了北方，据说这里有白狼神守护，他想见一见那传说中的生物。  
少年如愿以偿地见到了白狼。  
少年被白狼的样貌所震撼，那柔顺的白色毛发中隐隐闪着金光，那双琥珀色眼睛比断水的宝剑还要锐利，源氏深深被狼神吸引，无法迈开脚步。

后来，少年被狼神囚禁在了山洞中，因为他不是狼神的信徒。  
“狼神啊”少年说“可不可以恳请您放我自由”  
狼神摇头，他化成了人类的样子，沧桑却威严。  
“擅闯别人的领地是要付出代价的”他这么说。

几日过去，源氏得知了狼神的姓名，他叫半藏，世代守护者极北之地从未离开。  
“您从未离开过此地吗？”  
“是的”  
有一瞬间，自由的源氏觉得狼神很可怜。  
“那您透过我的双眼好好的看看这个世界吧”  
从此以后，半藏每天透过那对宝石般的双瞳窥视这个瑰丽的世界，他对那个多彩的世界也有了些向往，原来世间有那么多颜色，不是一成不变的雪白。  
狼神更不想放源氏离开。  
“狼神啊，请您放我离开吧”  
“如果你离开，我要怎么继续看这个世界”  
“您为什么不自己去看看这大好河山？”  
“我不能离开此地，这里需要我的守护”狼神这样说。

“这样吧,你把你的眼睛留下我就放你自由”  
“可是”  
“只有这一条路可走”  
为了自由，源氏将自己的双眼送给了半藏。  
于是双目失明的少年终于在一片漆黑的世界中重获自由。  
可喜可贺 可喜可贺。


End file.
